Jade and Tori, Sitting in a Tree
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Jade and her friends are forced to help build a tree house for Sikowitz's nephew. Along the way Jade is stuck working with none other than Tori. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, Jori shippers! So I was bored and somehow this popped into my head. So here ya go!**

**Summary: Jade and her friends are forced to help build a tree house for Sikowitz's nephew. Along the way Jade is stuck to work with none other than Tori. One-shot.**

**Rating: T**

**-B**

* * *

She didn't know how she got in this position. Of all the other possible outcomes, this is what it came to.

Jade West was stuck building a treehouse for some kid she didn't even know, all because Sikowitz lightly threatened to fail all of them if they refused.

_That man abuses his power of authority way too much_, she tells herself.

"Jade, would you mind actually lending a hand?" Beck asks from the top of one of the ladders leant against the large tree in the backyard. Jade lowers her sunglasses from her eyes to glance at her ex and then at Cat sitting on the grass, holding a strand to her lips to whistle.

"Ask Cat." She tells Beck and he rolls his eyes, looking to Cat. Jade smirks and covers her eyes with her glasses once more before relaxing back into the lounger, enjoying the sun hitting her skin.

"To the left!"

"You said the right!"

"I said my right, which is your left!"

Jade groans in annoyance and sits up, looking at Andre and Robbie trying to carry stacked planks of wood into the yard from around the front. "Are you morons done? I am trying to get some sun here."

"Maybe if you helped us instead of lounging around we would finish sooner and then we can head to the beach. It's hot as hades out here and I could really go for a dip in the ocean." Andre huffs, dropping the wood near the tree. The wood slips from Robbie's grasp and lands on his foot. He squeaks and Cat looks up at him with a worried look while Jade snickers watching Robbie try to act like it doesn't hurt in front of his girlfriend.

"Seriously, Jade. Just help out would ya." Beck mumbles as he hops down from the last few steps of the ladder, brushing off his shirt.

"We all agreed my job was to supervise."

"When did we agree to that?" Robbie asks in disbelief and Jade glares at him. "Yeah, right…n-no I remember." He says quickly, going back to the wood as Beck stops in front of her with a pointed look.

"Why don't you stop hassling me and bother Vega." Jade hisses, smirking faintly when Beck tenses.

Oh how fun it was to tease him about the girl. Especially now that his feelings for the Latina are out in the open…and since word got around and Tori herself found out, therefore making it her goal in life to avoid him in hopes that he won't ask her out. How does Jade know this? Well because Tori's made it harder for Beck to ask her by hanging around his ex-girlfriend of course.

The first time it was confusing, but hilarious once she realized what had happened.

_"Hey, Jade!"_

_Jade closes her locker and slowly looks at Tori with an arched brow, "What?" she asks in annoyance as Tori glances behind her. Tori looks back at her and smiles widely, holding her books to her chest. She shrugs and Jade lifts her brows expectantly. _

_"Nothing, I just came to say hey." _

_Jade blinks and without another thought brushes past the half Latina, heading for class. She steps into Sikowitz's room and goes to her new usual spot, away from Beck and in the back. She plops down, lifting her feet to put them on the back of Cat's chair and the red head pouts, turning back around in her chair to face the front. _

_Jade furrows her brows as she watches Tori shift awkwardly in the middle of the walkway of the room before she moves behind Jade and slips between her chair and the empty one beside her, sitting down next to her. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" Jade asks slowly and Tori glances past her. Jade furrows her brows and follows Tori's gaze, her lips curling upwards into a smirk when she meets Beck's gaze. Oh. Jade rolls her head back to face Tori and arches a knowing brow. "Trying to ward off your stalker?"_

_"He's not my stalker, Jade." Tori says firmly and she nods indifferently. "I just…I'm pretty sure he was going to ask me out yesterday and I'm trying to avoid that."_

_"Why? Is he too Canadian for you?" Jade mumbles tiredly, looking at the front of her shirt with a frown as she pulls at a stray strand of fabric. Tori rolls her eyes and Jade glances at her with a smirk. She widens her eyes and blushes a bit, turning her attention to Sikowitz as he climbs through the window onto the stage, and Jade snickers. _

_"He's…my friend." Tori mumbles quietly to her and Jade rolls her eyes, "And your ex." She lifts her brows in surprise and Tori shifts uncomfortably, "It would be weird and I'm not interested."_

And ever since that day, Beck still hasn't seem to have taken the hint, which just left Tori to continue to be at your side whenever he was around.

Jade tilts her head expectantly at her ex when Beck suddenly relaxes and straightens his back, smiling widely. She rolls her eyes knowing exactly why and looks to the side when Tori walks into the backyard with two plastic bags of snacks and drinks the group had sent her for half an hour ago.

"Andre, here are your keys!" Tori calls, and tosses them over to him. He catches them and smiles at her, holding his hands up for a drink. She tosses him a Gatorade and tosses Robbie one, wincing when he fumbles it.

Jade rolls her eyes and looks at Beck, still smiling at Tori as sh comes over.

Tori slows and offers him a small smile, holding out his preferred color of Gatorade.

"Thanks, Tori." He grins widely and she nods as Jade scoffs at the pathetic way he holds himself around her.

"Thanks, Tori." Jade mimics him in a high voice and Beck shoots her a look as Tori smiles, ducking her head as she moves to the other side of Jade's lounger. She taps Jade's leg and the thespian huffs while shuffling over to give the singer some room.

"They didn't have the white Gatorade so I got you one of those Arizona iced teas, it that okay?" she asks, pulling it out of the bag and Jade nods, taking it from her.

"Yeah, thanks. I've actually been craving one for a while." She tells her and Tori beams, sitting down next to her.

"Girl, why are you sitting down?" Andre calls, "We need help."

"You all need help." Jade sasses and Tori give her a pointed look with an amused smile to which Jade shrugs, "They do."

"So, Tori," Beck interrupts and both Jade and Tori look away from each other and at Beck with different expressions. Jade's one of annoyance, and Tori's one of panic. "Do you want to help me nail the board down for the floor?" he asks with a hopefully smile and Tori stutters for an answer.

She looks to Jade for help and she just smirks and shrugs, cracking open her drink.

"Uh, I promised Jade I'd help with whatever she's doing."

"Supervising?" Beck asks with a scrunched nose and Tori gives Jade a subtle 'seriously' look. Jade shrugs with a growing smirk and Tori huffs, looking back at Beck and nods.

"Yep. Supervising."

"We don't need two supervisors." Beck says and Andre pipes in.

"Oh hell no. If we are getting the house built, then you two can paint the inside, because I am going to the beach." He says and Jade laughs.

"No."

"Okay." Tori says the same time Jade rejects the suggestion and Jade looks at her incredulously. "It's only fair." She shrugs and Jade's jaw drops.

"Well then you can do it yourself."

"I can't do it all myself!" Tori protests.

"I can stay and help you." Beck offers with a smile and Jade rolls her eyes again.

"God, you're so clingy." Jade tells him and he does a double take, furrowing his brows.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jade says and takes a drink, "But you're not needed."

"But you said you don't…"

"And I changed my mind." Jade states, ignoring Tori's relieved smile. Beck gives Jade a look and she shrugs, shooing him away. She watches him go back to building the house with Andre and Robbie, little help passing tools from Cat, and looks at Tori with an arched brow, "You owe me."

* * *

"Hand me the roller." Jade grumbles, huffing when Tori takes her sweet ass time to do so. Jade snaps her fingers for her to hurry up and Tori pokes her head up from the hole at the bottom of the tree house, handing her the roller.

"A little help?" Tori squeaks, struggling to lift the heavy paint can into the tree house. Jade looks at her, watching her struggle and Tori gives her a disbelieving look when she's standing in the house, hand son her knees. "Really?"

"What, you powered through it." Jade shrugs with a smirk and Tori runs her hand through her hair with a sigh. Jade crouches down next to the paint can and uses the end of her bottle opener attached to her keys to open the lid. She steps back and grabs her drink, motioning for Tori to work.

"Aren't you going to help?" Tori asks as she dips in her own pain brush. Jade hums as she lowers her drink from her lips, shaking her head.

"Before you go on saying how I agreed, I only did that to spare you an evening with Beck." She points out and Tori huffs. "Next time I'll keep my mouth shut." She shrugs and Tori snaps her head up with wide eyes.

"What, no! Jade, you know how I…"

"Yeah, yeah, then be appreciative."

"I am." Tori says firmly and Jade lifts a brow. "Sorry," Tori shakes her head, starting to paint around the one of the four windows, "It's been a stressful two weeks okay. Beck is very persistent."

"Yeah well…" Jade trails off.

"Sorry, I know I talk about him a lot and you probably don't care to hear about your ex."

"It doesn't bug me." Jade says, leaning back against one of the walls as she watches Tori paint, "It's more amusing, knowing he's going after someone he's obviously never going to get." Tori looks at Jade over her shoulder and Jade smirks, "Am I wrong?"

"Uh…W-well no." she mumbles, glancing at the floor before turning her attention back to the wall.

Jade hums knowingly and looks around the small treehouse, nodding at the decent job the boys did.

"Why haven't you bugged me more about the whole thing?" Tori suddenly asks and Jade lifts her brows in surprise before shrugging.

"Because Beck's side of things is more embarrassing and pathetic." She offers.

"Okay, but you and Beck are like best friends still, and we…well you said we're not friends." Tori says, "So I guess I'm just curious as to why you are actually helping me with this."

"Because I know how annoying Beck can be." Jade tells her with a chuckle. "And because I'm waiting for the day when you blow up and straight up tell him it's not going to happen. It's going to be priceless." She grins slyly and Tori just shakes her head.

"You're evil."

"Oh, honey," Jade laughs lowly, "You don't even know."

Tori stills and Jade pauses from grabbing her roller, to tilt her head curiously. Tori lowers her brush and shifts before hesitantly turning and looking at Jade.

"Why haven't you asked me why I don't want to go out with him?"

"I have." Jade says and Tori shakes her head, glancing down.

"I mean actually ask me. I know there's something going on in your head."

Jade arches a brow and crosses her arms, "And how would you know that?"

"Because every time we talk about this you have that look that blatantly tells me you know the real reason, yet you don't come out and ask me."

"Vega, I don't need to ask if the reason is because you're incredibly gay to know that it is."

Tori blushes and looks down, tucking hair behind her ear before looking back at Jade and nodding.

"I was just wondering why you didn't ask or say anything earlier."

"Because it's not really any of my business, and I figured you'd tell me yourself when you wanted to." She shrugs easily and crouches down, dipping the small roller into the paint bucket. She stands up and presses the roller to the wall, rolling the paint over the wood.

"So…that's it?"

"God, Vega, what do you want from me?" Jade groans in annoyance.

"I just figured now that it's out, you may have questions."

Jade hangs her head forwards with a groan and lifts it, looking back at the singer, "I'm not playing 20 questions. If you have something you want to talk about, then just say it." She says firmly, dropping her arms. She gives Tori a shrug and Tori shifts. Jade groans loudly and puts the roller on the paint can before sitting down and leaning her back against one of the unpainted walls. "Fine. Does anyone else know?"

Tori follows suit and instead places her brush on the window edge, sitting down across from Jade, "Only you."

"Great, not even Andre, which means you'll be coming to me for all your lesbian problems." Jade huffs, running a hand through her hair. Tori shrugs innocently and Jade lets out a sigh. "Okay, when did you figure it out?" she asks with a wave of her hand.

"A couple months ago."

"Was there a girl you liked that made you figure it out? Or is there still?"

"Yeah." She says quietly and Jade lifts her brows, straightening.

"Yeah there was or there is?" she asks slowly with an interested smirk. Tori blushes and Jade's smirk widens, "Oh, this is good. Who is it? And if you say that annoying bitch Casandra in our Music History class I will slap you because she is terrible." She warns playfully and Tori's blush deepens. "Oh my god, Vega!"

"It's not her!"

"Yeah right!"

"I swear." She says and Jade shakes her head with narrowed eyes.

"Well then who is it? Do I know her?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda." Jade deadpans, "How can you kinda know someone? It's either I do or I don't."

Tori chuckles and smiles with a fond eye roll, nodding, "You know her."

"Nice. Okay." Jade smiles widely, thinking of names, "Is she blonde?"

"No."

"Red head?"

"It's not _Cat_." Tori states with an arched brow and Jade snorts.

"Okay. Ummm…so brunette. What color are her eyes?"

"You can remember peoples eye colors?" Tori asks and Jade waves it off. "Blue."

"Blue?" Jade asks with a scrunched nose. She can't remember if anyone she's thinking of has blue eyes and is brunette.

"Yeah…" Tori says quietly and Jade glances at her. She watches her bite her lip and glance at her and lifts her brows slowly as her lips part.

"Ohhh," she draws out and Tori blushes. "Well that was unexpected."

"Sorry, it's weird, I know."

"Liking me is weird?" Jade asks with an arched brow and Tori's eyes widen.

"No! I mean, now it's weird. Like, you know." She says and Jade just nods skeptically.

"Right."

"Ugh, Jade." Tori groans and gets up, grabbing the brush, "Now that I've embarrassed myself can we get this done so I can go home and die of humiliation in privacy?"

Jade grins and shakes her head, getting up, "Fine by me."

* * *

"You are _so_ _dead_, Vega." Jade says slowly, looking up from where the red paint spots litter her stomach and chest, ruining her black bikini top and jean shorts. She glares at the dumbfounded singer, holding her brush towards Jade, and Tori gulps.

"That was an accident." She says and Jade narrows her eyes further.

"I'm sure it was." She says, stepping closer, "Just like this is."

Tori gasps and closes her eyes tightly when Jade rolls the paint over her cheek and left arm, smirking at a job well done as Tori opens her eyes and pins Jade with a glare.

"Oops." Jade shrugs with a sweet innocent smile.

"Jade!" Tori screams and Jade laughs, holding her hands up in defense as Tori wipes her cheek and looks down at her arm painted red. She looks at Jade incredulously and Jade tries to stifle her laugh. "This isn't funny. You got it in my hair!"

"You ruined my favorite bikini top!"

"You ruined my actual shirt!"

"It's a boring t-shirt."

"And you have like five other black bikini tops." Tori points out as Jade rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you did that. Mine was an actual accident."

"How was this…?" Jade throws her arm out, sending drops of paint flying towards Tori's face, "And accident?" she asks with a smirk and Tori wipes the paint from her lips, sending Jade a deathly glare.

Tori bites her lips, nodding as she looks away before walking to the paint can and dipping her brush in it.

"Don't even think…!" Jade begins, staring at Tori in shock and disbelief as she paints a line down the side of her neck and down to her belly button. Tori arches her own brow and Jade narrows her eyes. "Done. You are done." She says and Tori smiles in amusement before painting Jade's cheek and quickly descending the ladder as Jade shouts in outrage.

Jade follows her down and runs at her as Tori jumps over a lounger, using it to block Jade from getting her.

"Vega, get over here!"

"I'll do just that, yes." Tori says sarcastically and Jade growls, jumping over the lounger before running after Tori. They run around the tree, jumping over and dodging paint cans and stray blocks of cut wood, before Jade grabs Tori around the waist and tackles her to the ground. "Ow!" Tori whines, slapping at Jade as the thespian swats back.

"Stop…that! How old _are_ you?!" Jade argues as Tori scrunches her nose. Jade does a double take at a smaller paint can a short distance away and leans, reaching for it, as Tori tries to get out from under her. "Shhh, don't fight it." Jade shushes and Tori furrows her brows, widening her eyes when Jade grabs the can and opens it with her bottle opener in her pocket.

"Jade!"

"Tori!" Jade mocks, grabbing Tori's hands with one of hers as she dips a smaller brush inside.

"Nooo!" Tori groans and knocks Jade off her, crawling and clambering to press her body weight down on Jade to keep her from moving.

"Vega, get off me!"

"Yeah, okay." Tori grumbles, pinning Jade down so she can't paint her. She lets out a breath and Jade struggles, trying to pull her hands from Tori's hold. Damn, she was strong. Jade tugs and Tori grunts, reaching over to grab the paint.

"I swear to god…"

Tori dips her hand into the paint and grins down at Jade's wide eyes before dropping her coated hand onto Jade's collar, rubbing her hand all over her neck to spread the paint. Jade screams and Tori laughs, brushing her hair from her eyes and pauses, pulling her paint covered hand from her hair with a wince.

"Serves you right, dumbass." Jade mumbles, frowning at her blue chest.

Tori chuckles softly at the mess and Jade glares up at her. It takes a few seconds for them to realize the position they're in and Jade feels her body heat up as Tori blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear, glancing at Jade.

"You want to kiss me right now don't you?" Jade asks with a knowing smirk and Tori's lips part as she shakes her head.

"N-no, why would you…"

"Go for it." Jade shrugs, cutting her off and Tori's eyes widen.

"W-what?"

Jade stares at her and tilts her head, pushing herself onto her elbows and Tori's breath catches, "What? Just kiss me, who cares." She shrugs. "Tori." Jade says and Tori chews her bottom lip lightly before slowly leaning in and pressing her lips against Jade's.

They stay motionless against each other's until Jade pulls back, licking her lips. Tori shakes her head and cups Jade's cheek, pulling her back in and Jade responds with a smile, moving her lips against Tori's.

Jade slowly lowers her back against the grass, her hands moving to Tori's sides and Tori follows her down, holding herself up with one hand as the other holds Jade's cheek lightly. Hands roam over skin, and in Jade's case under Tori's shirt, enticing whimpers from each of the girls. Jade sucks on Tori's bottom lip before parting her lips and Tori slides her tongue into her mouth, bringing forth a moan from them both.

* * *

They don't hear the car doors close, or the laughing and footsteps, too caught up in each other.

But they do hear someone call their names and break their kiss, looking at their friends in shock and embarrassment.

Andre's jaw is dropped, Robbie's cheeks are burning red and eyes widened, Cat just giggles and holds her hands over her mouth, while Beck stares at the two of them with a disbelieving gaze, his shoulders dropped.

"Well this is awkward." Jade mumbles, pushing herself up into a sitting position, with Tori still straddling her lap. Tori scrambles to her feet and Jade follows her lead, glancing at each other before facing their friends. Jade clears her throat and crosses her arms while Tori nervously tucks her behind her ear.

"We just came to see how everything turned out. If you guys finished the job." Andre says slowly and Jade rolls her eyes as he glances between the two of them.

"Y-yeah, we finished." Tori says and Cat giggles.

"Tori, you have paint in your hair."

"I know, Cat." She mumbles.

"Okay!" Robbie exclaims, "I think everything is good here so we should go."

"What about the mess?" Cat asks and Andre waves it off.

"We were supposed to build the thing not clean up after ourselves, let's go." He says quickly, rushing Cat and Robbie from the yard as Beck looks around the yard before stopping on Jade and Tori.

He just shifts and runs a hand through his head before nodding and turning to follow after the rest of the group.

Tori drops her shoulder and kicks at the grass while Jade wets her lips, tasting Tori's lip-gloss, "At least you got him off your back now."

She shrugs and Tori slowly turns her head, shaking it with a fond eye roll, "You're an idiot." Jade smiles and grabs her waist, pulling her close.

"I can live with that." She smirks before stealing a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Ba-Bam! There ya go. Hope you liked it, Mwah!**

**-B **


End file.
